


Once

by Shayheyred



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just once is all she asks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> A Life on Mars drabble

Just once, Annie'd like to walk through the squad room without feeling the detectives' eyes grope her, or hearing them belittle her. Just once she'd like to make it all the way through and find Sam waiting for her, an uncomplicated, genuine smile in his eyes.

Just once, she'd like to see Sam look at her in a way that isn't in the least haunted. Just once.

Just once, Annie wants to kiss Sam, because then she'd know for sure if he's crazy or not.

Just once, Annie wants to make love to him. That's all she asks.

Just _once_.

* * *


End file.
